loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient History Timeline
This is the most commonly believed origin of the world history based on archaeology and and ancient tales. The dates further back are less accurate and can cover several hundred years of events. Also note that there is no record of the shape of the world before 1,500pr, and so the shape of the continent matches that, despite the fact there is proof that the world has changed shape in the last 30,000 years. Age of Stormbirth (30,000 Pre Reckoning) The 1st Age The Creator calmed the One Storm Loralac and made the First World. This world was imperfect and so The Creator destroyed it creating the Stars from its still hot shards. The Creator called other Gods to help him, and Light and Darkness were born. The First Race was created in this time. It is not known what they were, but dragons claim it was them. Darkness betrayed the First Race and was banished, while Light was then tasked to protect them, creating Goodness and Evil. The Crafters were made to repair damages to the world, and reshape it. The first humans were made, but not as one race but as two Man and Woman, separated by thousands of miles of barren desert land. Age of Godgifting (27,000 Pre Reckoning) The 2nd Age Pelor came to world to warm the humans from the Darkness. Obad-Hai came to the world and gave humans forests to live off. Myrith came to make humans want more than needed. Man Tribe of Ga in the north, gathered under the first leader Hon and the wise man Ka. They used stone and lived in caves. Woman Tribe of Hu to the south, worked as groups making decisions as one. They made things out of the bountiful forests they lived in. Tools of conflict were made on both sides, mostly stone and wood clubs. Heirone came to the world to teach humans to aspire to greater things. Ehlonna came to the world to teach women the secrets of nature. Gruumsh came to the world to bring the orcs for humans to fight. Corellon came to the world to bring the elves to battle the orcs. They did this in secret as not to interfere with the humans. Women copy their arrows found after the secret elf raids against the orcs and make spears based on them. 25,000 Pre Reckoning Humans start to make up stories about these mysterious elves. First fey appear in the world. Ku tribe forms from the Ga to fight the orcs. Aramar comes to the world to bring back those who had died at the hands of the orcs. Hextor comes to the world to contend with Heirone's teachings. Age of Great Fueding (22,000 Pre Reckoning) The 3rd Age Armies of men and orcs gather under Hextor to gather against Heroneous and find Antiok. Stone Weaponry is in use most of all. Moradin came to the world to help defend the holy land Antiok. Dwarves given the mountains to the east to forge their weapons, this upsets the Crafters. Only the dwarves have access to Metal weapons at this time. Sharesha came to the world to trap the orcs upon their island Demons tried to enter the world but this was prevented. Myrith tricks the tribes of man to breaking the sky with the Moon upon the mountains, Omnital. It flies off into spaceand rips a hole in the sky. Animals slowly born without the ability to speak. Through the hole made by the moon the Demons come. Nallandyr came to the world to guards the moons passage. The moon circles out of control and Pelor tasked to chase it. Day and Night is created. Beings hidden on the dark side of the world flee the sunlight and weave a new world of shadow, slightly ahead of the real one. As humans changed with the new Night and Day The Brothers came to the worlds to help the humans. Agriculture starts to flourish. Eyrithnul is called to the world and there is a great cosmic battle of divine power which ends with the first spinning of the stars around the mythical Dark Star. The Twilight Tree tales spread as a remnant created before the moving of the sun. Men mastered Flint Weaponry The Man Xix goes in search of Winters Gate to ask for mercy from the God Winter. Angered by this he releases the Ravages of Time that will cause all things, man and man made to go old and crumble, visiting everything every winter for eternity. The Beings in the Shadow were discovered by the Ravages and their bodies were ripped from their souls. Their souls escaped but their bodies were force to serve in the Ravages domain. Twilight Tree discovered by a man sent to destroy it and a woman sent to protect it. Here they fell in love and fled never to be seen, turning the tree into something else they could carry away. Age of Ascencion (16,000PR) The 4th Age With Day and Night and the Seasons comes Time and Growth unlike has been seen before. Men grow beards to cope with the cold, Women grow breasts to last longer without water in the heat. Mortals grow in power from the reverence of others, just as the Gods do. Xix afraid to return to his people after failing them discovered fire from the giants and brings that back to them, setting him on his path to godhood From men comes Eros the Lustful, spurred by Myrith. From women comes Avon the beautiful, hater of men. Eros and Avon created the Armies of the Sexes, uniting many armies of their people. Women finally steal the secret of the Bow from the elves, though this is a crude version. War of the Sexes commenced and many battles were fought between men and woman. Atlatl by the men and the women had crude bows, but some smaller races used the Sling. In Alavan the leaders of man and woman, Eros and Avon finally met and fell in love and Aramar blessed them, so the could have children (before this men were made out of stone and women grown from plants). Lilith of Avon rebelled and spawned the first succubus in the Sea of Ruin. From this the first cultures of Lorald grew and spread, use of the basic bow shared between men and women. All who followed the Gods grow in great power but still feared what they didn’t know about the world. Beings such as Dryads and Harpies began to form from those who had made pacts with elder spirits of the earth. Age of Enlightenment (12,000PR) The 5th Age Humans the only active race, still sought answers. Myrith promised them answers for their service but they never got them. Pelor brought his people, the Pelites, to the land of the longest days in the south so they could be closer to him for longer. Suffering much with no reward the people of the south rebelled against Pelor and all the Gods after a great desert storm killed thousands. The angle Azazel took pity on the humans and told them much of what they wanted to know but was punished for this and imprisoned in eternal suffering on the other side of the world. Copper discovered in the south, men become the first soldiers, segregated from other men by their might. 10,300 PreReckoning The Pelites build the first city, Ybalionn with their new knowledge and changed to revere the one Sky God instead. Many from all over the south came to the city and were changed to the way of Order and Day. The Axe invented in the north. Elves protecting the woods grow angry at the humans and break their First Oath to not interfere with the humans and become the human hating Wild Elves, never allowed in Trinity Que again. Men of the far north developed their own ways under the Norse gods. 9,000 PR Eyrithnulites continued in their barbarity and tried to seek out the one who had called their God into the world. Around three or four centuries into this age there was a period that the night shone with a sky blue in its heart. The soldiers of men and women came to form a proper military lass around Ybalionn. Nallandyr was kept on the moon as a bastion against the Demons. The Celts ways are unchanged since their journey from the south to the northwest. Army of Ybalionn discovers Bronze and puts it to use as armour. Hextor adapted to the ways of Ybalionn and made plans but took no action at this time. Hierone taught some of Ybalionn's ways to his people. Avon spread rivers far and wide and allied with Corellon and Ehlonna against the orcs. The Wheel is invented by the soon to be God Remnor. Ehlonna slowly retreats north away from civilization. Leather and Hide added to armour with the first mass killing of the beasts of the south. Age of Unrest (8,000PR) The 6th Age The world was practically at peace at this time. Upon the horizon a distant cerulean line was seen for nearly twelve years. 7,600 PR Out of the sea of Ruin came Demons of Eyrithnul and Sharesh to destroy Ybalionn. Azazel led the assault and plotted to divide the elves on the west of their island by haveing them battle against the orcs of their new island. Ybalionn fell but its ways spread throughout the world and other cities came into being eventuall. In the unsafe world many monster races seized parts of it. 7,000 PR Middle lands of Lairia come to be known as Greki (modern Gotmair south and below) as they are a way point between the north lands and the south, allowing them to grow in prosperity and influence. Celtic lands formed in the north west. Out of nowhere the goblin race began to spread like a plague. Kobolds and gnomes came out of nowhere 6,900 PR Greki reinforces takes over the Hu Ke and Fro Tribes of the east to turn them into Hukus and Frois. This was inpart to the so called "philospher king" (though king wasn't a term used then), Ambivilus who cared not for the squabbles of others and only about the greater picture. 6,660 PR The gods start to raises their own armies in what will become the Gods Fueding. The land of Saru in the south (the the equator and below) is recognized as nearly as large as Greki. The Chariot invented in Paruand put into use all over the south, and its city of Aquator is built in the centre of the world as the see it. Astronomers from Greki gain great knowledge of the stars for over a decade studying one significant bluish star with a trail. Their beliefs on this led them to separate and form a new land they called Magia, from the Greki word for "however for". 6000 PR Hextor is noticed hoarding power for something. Arcandelus of Magia makes first discoveries of modern magic. Nation of Illitain formed from the men of the north between the Celts and the Norse (modern Gotmair and above).They used the universal written language of Latanish to unite their people in wisdom. Nallandyr brings The Shield to the people of the North to protect against the evil. Ethosian gods leave Antiok, leaving Ehlonna and mountains to guard the lake. Nallandyr defeats a demon lord and frees his chaotic love Sirin, but keeps her on an island. Age of Forbiddance (5,000PR) The 7th Age First True Armies come into being upon the world. During a decade long streak appearing in the night sky an expedition is led by a man of unknown origin called LaMire. All of his companions die at the north of the world, but he returns with seven new companions. 4,500 PR Diaster appears in the south and starts to teach people of magic, forming colleges all over the world. Nallandyr has his wife Sirin, guard the moon to not let any on in. The Sythika elves acknowledges as changed by the rest of the elves. 4,000 PR The Grey Elves set out to search the world for the Last Lake and spread their knowledge to the humans. Sickle Swords are invented from what man has seen of the elves weapons. The Long Bow is given to the humans by the elves in exchange for peaceful passage. For nearly a decade an object is seen travelling across the night sky, it ends by hitting the moon and killiing Nallandyrs beloved Sirin. The Grey Elves after passing through northern Illitain and the darkness of the Stretch Lands discover the a Lake of Divinity they set up a new land here building cites, unknowing that Lolth grew among them. Ehlonna leaves the lands around the Lake of Divinity as the elves are now there. Now free from enslavement, Gothar of the tribes’ people fled into the Stretch Lands. 3030 PR Hextor disappears from the world. Age of Unwant (3,000 PR) The 8th age The lands of the north begin crowning their king and the modern Regal System spreads north throughout the world. In the north the Illitain Emporer is encourged to war with Greki by his powerful war advisor Szantzay. The two nations are divided and see this division in the night sky for 8 years, by the time this is gone the Illitain Emporer is replaced by his war advisor after his mysterious death. In the souther Ampire of Saru a stong fishing culture is devastated by a vast storm from the sea and a woman with magic from new gods comes to help them calling herself Ny'sheeba. The Celts are encouraged to build a wall of magic stones across their eastern border by a man called Landrich. The wild lands between Greki and Saru are united by a being from the depths of the earth called Nantar. 2130 PR For seven years a star passes over the world and during this time the Gods Tiamat and Bahamut were see on the world and came together in s strange union. 2,000 PR The Rune Skull was made after the end of the war between the grey elves who then departed. 1900 PR Forces of Hextor make their first appearance, and abuse the Regal system into creating the modern military titles in the new Illitain Greki Empire. 1620 PR For a hundred years dragons of all types war over the world, devastating Greki and Illitain, but its Emporer saves it with a unity between the evil dragons and man. 1500 PR From the now unclaimed lands between fallen Greki and new Ny'sheeba a man tries to cross the sea of Ruin only to anger the Goddess Shareshra. 1402 PR After six years of a star in the comet being seen passing through the sky, cults worshiping a the first symbol of faith but in reverse appear on the eastern coast of what is called the barren lands of Brachasia. 1213 PR The Dragons return and with their help Greki and Illitain are united as Tilmatar only to be contested by Bahanamain. After the dragons leave again Bahanamain is brought down from the jungle tribes on the inside. 806 PR When the dragons come back Szantzay uses them to help quash any enemies among the Celts but there is a falling out between Emporer and the Dragon God Tiamat after she believes he is having them follow his will instead of her own. 7'06 PR' Szantzay names his nation after himself and Tilmatar is no more. 778 PR For half a decade a blue meteorite can be seen in the sky, and it is seen as an omen by several hellish cults and an army of Hell worshipers starts to sieze power from Szantzay. 700 PR Nallandyr spends many years away from his people on the world to be in void of space. 650 PR The first Siege Weapons invented 600 PR The Szantzay Empire dominates the North with Hextor 540 PR ''' Composite Bows given to man by the elves to aid in his battle against the Tyranny of Hextor '''490 PR First proper Short Swords put into use 431 PR Man in black seen all over the world looking for a baby. Pink storms mark his presence 410 PR Iron brought in from Drorn as well as the first Dwarves the west has seen 399 PR The city of Necroheim in Nysheeba turns undead (NEW Durham CAMPAIGN) 393 PR The Secret of Steel imparted to the Szantzay Empire 365 PR The first human Sea Travel 352 PR Longswords invented as they are today 320 PR Mounted Infantry in common use by Szantzay and its enemies 307 PR The Saddle invented 302 PR The first Treatise are made between nations 258 PR A Cerulean Orb seen in the sky for four years/''' '''255 PR Colonist from Kaebria journey east under the banner of Nallandyr to seek this new land of stone and steel, and despite opposition from the Lord Winter found Cordaigen and Tolish''' '''240 PR Modern Chain Mail invented from the secret of steel 231 PR Great storm of multicolored light illuminates the skies over Shabraisha''' '''223 PR The first Chemical put into use by the gnomes of Colgaris, Wendon appears from Remnor's pact with gnomes 218 PR Gnomes invent the Flamethrower though not even the Szantzay Empire dare use it after the Disaster of Gelmar’s Peak 216 PR Artillery Units put into use 210 PR Order Formations are common to almost all armies 203 PR Cavalry Triumphs over amazing odds in a battle fought by the Dorgens 154 PR The Ballista is used to win many battles and is a respected siege weapon 151 PR Iron Stirrups invented 142 PR Half Plate Armour taken from the dwarves and worn by the elite soldiers of the north armies 139 PR Neverland orcs come from the north to Drorn 136 PR Nantar warriors of the jungles fight Pelites in the south''' '''131 PR Eclipes, moon goes into other moon''' '''114 PR Nantar empire falls into dissarray''' '''113 PR The Catapult becomes the new siege weapon of choice 97 PR The Long Bow improves to be a feared weapon 94 PR Fullplate modified by Men to combat the Longbow 82 PR First Monks came to Antiok 54 PR Padomari fought four armies of Szantzay 53 PR Padomari lead the refugees into the Promised Land, it is names Hilsyren. Padomari befriends the river nymph Isulia and took her 109 tests for each of the refugees to they might cross the Crescent River. 52 PR Lanasail conquered by Heman of Kane 51 PR The Goths attack but the forces of Lanasail keep them at bay when combined with Fort Bichard 49 PR Padomari defeats the hydra of Corpisthord with the help of the young Sith Kannan. Padomari finishes the tests 48 PR The Temptation of Padomari 47 PR Padomari believe he has found the Lake of Divinity and a settlement is made. It is fact only the Lake of Order. 46 PR Real lake and Antiok found by Padomari, Monks and he devised a test of faith for his people. Vaticae Seleka comes from Lucana on the second pilgrimage with the new monks. 29 PR The second mission back into the Goth lands to rescue the later refugees including Palenador Spellweaver after Sith suffered unexplained dreams about going to war with the Goths. 10PR The flying citadel of Nantar comes from the south to seize the lake, and Spellweaver uncovers their plan and brings down the citadel to become Arcanville. 1 PR The Dwarf Procession makes it self-known to the three paladins after testing their resolve. 0 PR The Reckoning. All History Maps Complete ' ' = = ''